Savin' Me
by infernosphantom
Summary: My first fanfic. It is KIGO so femslashshoujoai. Someone is locked away left with only their thoughts and how this came to be. Rated T but the rating may go up if I continue. Please R&R but no flames, please and thank you.


Savin' Me

By: infernosphantom

Disclaimer: I do not and probably never will own Kim Possible, Disney does. I also do not own the song "Savin' Me" Nickelback does.

A/N: This is a KIGO fic meaning it is a female/female pairing if this is not your type of story please read something else. This fic just kinda popped in my head as I was listening to "Savin' Me." Also this is my first fic so PLEASE be gentle and no flames, although I do take constructive criticism very well.

* * *

Chapter 1: Say it for Me

Present

_Worthless. Betrayed. Useless._

These feelings tear through her mind as she sits crying alone in her cell with only her thoughts to keep her company.

'Am I really worth nothing to anyone anymore? Is there truly nothing left for me?'

Her thoughts leaving a deep hole in her heart as she was betrayed by those around her after everything she had done for everyone and all because she existed. After everyone tells her that she's worthless she finally begins to believe that she truly was worthless and had no right to live because it seemed that she was just wasting away her existence.

'Maybe I don't deserve to live. I mean everyone says that I don't so it must be true, right. If everyone says that something is true then that means that it normally is true, right!'

Her mind seemed to scream at her in despair as she was overwhelmed by her feelings of doubt and fear. As she thought back to everyone who told her that she was worthless.

Her parents, who she believed were indifferent to what she did, simply turned their backs on her and wanted nothing more to do with her, disowning her altogether.

Her brothers would have nothing to do her after all she had done for them saving them and helping them to grow.

Her friends, not that she had many, stopped talking to her and ignored her whenever she was around them making it seem as if she did not exist.

Her employer, who she thought would never give her up, cast her aside so easily for something better because it seemed she was now obsolete.

She thought about all of these people who turned on her and declared her worthless when one person entered her mind. The one person who did not think she was worthless in anyway.

Her nemesis, her rival, her twin, her opposite, and even more than that her equal.

Yes, her nemesis never thought of her as anything but the best and she of course thought the same way.

'She is the best and she always will be. An she was always there for me no matter what. Even though we were constantly fighting she was the only person who thought I had worth, thought that I was somebody.'

And the more she thought about her nemesis the more she realized they were so much alike.

'No matter what I did she could always come up with something better. She would somehow always get what she wanted. Well maybe not always. But that never stopped her from trying. Maybe that's why I fell for her.'

Yes, she was in love with her but then again who wouldn't be. Her rival was strong, talented, and had a body that would make any woman, dead or alive, envious of her. She also had a voice that seemed to beckon out to anyone around her that she was there and it was time to listen to her as if her looks did not say that enough. Then she realized, her rival, was something she'd never see ever again and that truly frightened her because she would never get the chance to tell her rival how she truly felt.

'I'll never get the chance to tell her that I love her. I won't know if she feels the same. And I'll never see her ever again. I'll never see her body as it moves flawlessly with every step she takes. Never see her face and features that make her look like a porcelain doll. Never look into those eyes that share the same color as mine. Never feel her touch as we battle back and forth trying to out do the other. And I will never again here her voice call out me, never again hear her call me…'

"Princess?"

* * *

Yes it is Kim in the cell and yes Kim who was betrayed and dubbed worthless by those around her. So what did you think? Good, bad, a little in between. Please R & R. I may also write more because I have a few ideas for some other chapters but I'm not sure if I should write them. Oh well let me know and I'll see what I can do. 


End file.
